New Dragnof
→ |government = House Pendragon (Ruling House) |population = 1,000,000 (Approximately) |literacy = |demonym = |area = }} The Kingdom of New Dragnof (ニュー・ドラグノフの王国 Nyū Doragunofu no Ōkoku) is a Kingdom located on the northern continent of . It has been ruled by House Pendragon since it's inception when it was founded by Aerys Pendragon. It is currently ruled by the remaining members of House Pendragon that survived Vortiger's successful coup, with Reina being the crowned Queen of the kingdom. Description History Founded some two-hundred and fifty years ago by Aerys Pendragon, New Dragnof was established as a. Vortiger's Coup Uther's younger brother Vortiger staged a coup alongside his son Mordred and with military backing form Daobeth. Odile provided Vortiger with an army of demons that alongside the traitorous knights overwhelmed New Dragnof's forces and slayed Guinevere with Rickard and later Uther were both killed during the battle. Knights still loyal to House pendragon and the remaining members of House Pendragon escape and are split up into different groups as they attempt to eave capture. With the assistance of Mordred and Voritger cast a powerful spell that removed the memories of the existence of the other members of House Pendragon from the minds of every citizen. After liberating Samurai country from the control of the Ancyran Empire's army, Reina, Samurai Country and Kagegakure formed a three-pronged alliance. Retaking New Dragnof from Vortiger with the combination of her own forces, Samurai Country's and Kagegakure's was not much of a difficult task for Reina. Mordred is supposedly killed early on in the battle by dragon fire. With the supposed death of Mordred, the spell is broken and the citizens of New Dragnof regain their memories with them rising up to reclaim the kingdom from Vortiger and the straddling usurpers, with the latter retreating to the royal palace and being completely surrounded. Vortiger is later publicly executed on the orders of the newly corned Queen Reina. Before being killed, Vortiger warns Reina that her problems don't end with him and that one way or another he will have his vengeance, an ominous and cryptic message that could mean Mordred is still alive. With Mordred's remains never being found, it is possible he survived somehow. Retaking New Dragnof Arthur eats his flames, startling Odile. He becomes fearful but i8s still quite confident, attacking Arthur with his strength, beating him quite badly. Arthur returns fire and Odile is certain he will be fine but he is heavily brutalised before his guards can get to him. Odile demands that Ancyra dispatch at least three General's to protect him, a request that was deemed laughable by Ancyra. Unable and unwilling to spare three general's, Daobeth sends general Kiyone and a portion of her army. Kain is inspired by Arthur's passion to reclaim his home and helps out. While Reina's arm attacks the city, he breaks into the city and reaches the castle, security and punches Odile so hard he paralyses him, leaving him to bleed out as the citizen's of New Dragnof emerge to exact vengeance upon the oppressive tyrant that manipulated them for years. Locations Newdragnof2.png|The Royal Palace. Newdragnof3.png|The Lower Districts. Newdragnof4.png|The Dragon's Den. Newdragnof8.png| Citizens Military Power As New Dragnof underwent massive military action against Daobeth and the coup led by Vortiger Pendragon in recent years and many citizens perished (including half of the kingdoms ruling house), it's military strength is not particularly impressive at the current time. It is primarily made up of the small number of soldiers left from Camelot's former military, sell swords and mercenary's. However after gaining the loyalty of both Kagegakure and Samurai Country, New Dragonof's military strength has drastically increased. One must also consider the tremendous might that Aegon and Bahamut posses as Dragons, as well as the small number of elite warriors that are loyal to New Dragnof and House Pendragon. Trivia *New Dragnof takes inspiration from from with several of the key characters playing vital roles as varying caricatures and adaptations of their original counterparts. *